Mensonges, quand tu nous tiens
by Milie-chou
Summary: Un mensonge peut briser un cœur, en amour ou en amitié. Mais la fraternité peut être aussi touchée par ce fléau. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Mensonges, quand tu nous tiens.**

Depuis peu, Akiteru mentait. Il mentait à ses amis, à ses professeurs, à ses parents, et le plus important, à son petit frère.

Pour Akiteru, son petit frère était comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Le lycéen l'adorait, malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Durant les cours, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kei au moins une seule fois par jour. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire à cette heure-ci et si son cadet ne faisait pas de bêtise. En rentrant à la maison, vers les dix-huit heures, son petit protégé sautait littéralement sur lui. L'enfant de primaire le bombardait de questions : comment c'était passer sa journée ? Est-ce qu'il a beaucoup de devoirs ? A qui a-t-il parlé ? Akiteru lui répondait avec joie et passion. Il aimait quand son adorable petit frère l'écoutait attentivement ! Il aimait discuter, échanger, parler avec son cadet ! **Non, en fait, Akiteru l'aimait, tout simplement.**

Kei, d'habitude calme et posé, bougeait dans tous les sens lorsque son aîné revenait du lycée. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la petite tête blonde était d'un véritable naturel curieux. Il voulait savoir, toujours savoir, et toujours plus ! Sa mère pensait que c'était grâce à sa curiosité que Kei avait d'aussi bonne note. Le meilleur de la classe ! Et oui ! En même temps, avec les notes, on ne rigole pas chez les Tsukishima. Il fallait toujours être le meilleur, le boss. Contrairement à son formidable grand frère, le petit garçon possédait de grande facilitée ! Au mépris d'Akiteru, qui devait bosser comme un dingue pour sortir les quatre-vingt-dix sur cent. Les deux frères travaillaient souvent ensemble. Et se battait aussi. L'ainé en ressortait généralement vainqueur, mais il n'était pas très fier de lui. Kei, lui aussi, détestait se disputer avec son grand frère. La tête blonde se réfugiait alors dans sa chambre, pour prendre un peu de recul. La plupart du temps, une demi-heure après, Akiteru se faufilait dans la pièce personnelle de Kei, et lui demande de faire la paix. **Les moments de guerre ne durent jamais entre frères.**

Mais, un jour, voilà. Akiteru, lycéen de première, commença à mentir.

Premier gros mensonge ? " _Je suis titulaire dans l'équipe de volley_ !"

Ce qui rapprochait les deux garçons, c'était le sport, et plus particulièrement le volley. Le plus grand avait rejoint un lycée où le club de volley était alors champion dans tout le pays. Malheureusement pour lui, ces trois années se soldèrent par un échec total. Jamais le lycéen n'a pu être titulaire. Et à partir de sa deuxième année, il bafoua la vérité, pour que son cadet soit fier de lui et que ses yeux marron s'illuminent toujours.

Pourquoi ce grand et beau garçon, très doué au volley-ball, ne puisse pas être titulaire ? Seul le Petit Géant barrait sa route. D'un an son cadet, le Petit Géant détruit tous les merveilleux rêves de gloire d'Akiteru. Mais pour autant, le lycéen n'arrivait pas à le détester. Au contraire, il l'admirait : sa petite taille et son incroyable détente, ses cheveux noirs bouclés, ses yeux sombres et rebelles. Tout, vraiment tout. Il voulait faire comme lui, mais le châtain en était malheureusement incapable, sans savoir pourquoi. **Un sentiment inconnu s'installa petit à petit en lui dès qu'il voyait ou observait le bel athlète.** Certains de ses amis remarquèrent quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Akiteru.

Deuxième gros mensonge ? " _Je préfère les femmes aux hommes, j'suis pas un pédé voyons!"_

Jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, le grand volleyeur rejeta son admiration pour le Petit Géant.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'ainé de la famille Tsukishima mentait, moins ce dernier dormait tranquillement. Celui-ci prit gout de mentir.

Puis voilà, comme on dit : " **la vérité fini toujours par éclater** ".

Le lycéen de terminale dit qu'il serait sur le terrain pour le dernier match de la saison.

Kei était venu, et chercha du regard son _formidable_ grand frère.

 _Formidable._

 _Pitoyable._

 _Pathétique._

Le cœur de Kei se brisa en voyant son ainé dans les gradins, et non sur le terrain.

Akiteru sentit sa vie exploser en mille morceaux.

Les deux frères ne se croisèrent plus du regard, et ne se parlèrent plus. **Durant presque sept années entières.**

* * *

 **Un petit One Shot court, mais que j'ai aimé écrire. Je n'ai pas relu (flemme), merci de review, c'est toujours gentil ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai commencé "Mensonges" sur un pur coup de tête ! Et devinez quoi ? La suite aussi ! ^^ Bon, si un jour j'ai la motivation de finir ça, je le ferrais ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des "chapitres" (parce qu'ils ne font même pas 1000mots) mais plutôt un One-Shot lié ^^' (- oui je n'ai aucune logique...)_

* * *

 **Mensonges, quand tu nous tiens.**

Akiteru avait grandi et il n'a plus jamais menti depuis ce jour.

Ce maudit jour.

Ce jour où son adorable petit frère était venu à son dernier match de la saison. L'enfant cherchait son aîné sur le terrain de volley-ball. Quel surprise lorsque Kei releva ses yeux pour voir son grand frère dans les gradins ! Et c'est alors que le petit de primaire comprit. Il comprit que la vie lycéenne de son modèle n'était qu'un gros et horrible mensonge. Lui qui avait tant cru et admiré son grand frère, un nouveau sentiment à son égard s'installa dans son cœur : celui du dégout. Oui, c'est ça. Akiteru le dégoutait. Pourquoi avoir autant menti ? Même s'il n'était pas titulaire, il l'aurait quand même aimé ! Kei conclu alors que chaque jour, chaque soir où il venait le voir, ce dernier lui racontait un satané de bobard ! Durant un bref instant, le blondinet au lunette serra les poings et ravala ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?! Qu'est-ce qui était faux ?! En à peine quelques secondes, sa pauvre tête fut bombardé de questions. Sa réponse sur le moment : " **Pathétique** ". De retour chez lui, après cette effroyable découverte, il se mit à pleurer seul dans sa chambre. Il se jura de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à son ancien idole.

De son côté, Akiteru eut un petit aperçu de la souffrance et l'horreur qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Il se sentit comme poignarder. Par qui ? Lui-même pardi ! Qui avait décider de mentir uniquement par fierté ? Lui ! A cet instant précis, il se rendit compte que ses conneries finiraient toujours par éclater ! Et dieu sait combien il en avait fait ! Son cœur et sa vie se brisèrent en morceau à la même seconde, son fort égo disparu soudainement comme le stupide masque qu'il s'était enfilé. Il n'avait pas attendu la fin du match pour s'enfuir délibérément.

Rapidement, il passa d'un beau garçon très populaire à un raté. Le jeune homme châtain avait fini par tout avouer, les genoux à terre, la tête basse et les yeux débordant de chaudes larmes qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Les plus superficiels s'en allèrent, dont son meilleur ami de l'époque. Son départ donna un deuxième coup de couteau à Akiteru. Mais selon lui, il l'avait grandement mérité. Les plus miséricordieux restèrent avec le pauvre adolescent. Il n'y en avait que très peu, seulement quatre. Parmi ses quatre compatissantes personnes, se trouvait le fameux Petit Géant, son éternel rival. Akiteru, qui avait accepter son attirance pour le beau et mystérieux volleyeur, n'eut qu'une seule nuit de sa part. Une nuit que le lycéen n'a jamais oublié.

Depuis ce maudit jour, Akiteru avait cesser de mentir. Néanmoins, le silence de son frère le détruisait petit à petit. Kei l'ignorait royalement. Son cadet était devenu froid et distant avec lui. Les deux garçons se voyaient désormais que le temps des repas.

Sa mère, remarquant le changement d'attitude de ses fils, questionna son aîné :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kei et toi ?

Etrangement, expliquer cette si délicate situation à sa génitrice était encore plus dur que face à ses anciens amis. Mais le courageux futur adulte finit par tout dire : ses mensonges, le volley, son lycée, ses amis, son amant, Kei, ses résultats scolaires, ses doutes, ses peines, ses craintes. Tout, sans exception. Akiteru, s'attendant à perdre la confiance et la fierté de sa maman, fut surpris de se voir enlacer tendrement par cette dernière. Elle lui caressait doucement ses cheveux, comme un bébé. Ledit bébé ferma ses jolis yeux châtains pour mieux profiter de ce rare moment de douceur. Un douceur qu'il lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Tu sais Akiteru, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours fière de toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'étais bien aperçu que tu ne disais pas toujours la vérité ! Moi aussi j'ai eu dix-sept ans !

Elle marqua une pause, laissant respirer son fils. Son joyeux ton rassura énormément le lycéen.

\- Tant que tu es heureux, tout va bien pour moi !

Son sourire pansa légèrement le cœur déjà assez meurtrit de l'adolescent.

\- Ne tant fait pas pour Kei, ça lui passera un jour où l'autre, continua-t-elle avec sa douce et rassurante voix maternelle. Il t'aimera toujours, même s'il ne te le montrera pas.

Des gouttes d'eau salées perlèrent le beau visage d'Akiteru. Il espérait de tout cœur que le scénario de sa chère maman allait se réaliser.

Des années passèrent depuis cette émouvante discussion. Et dire qu'il était un véritable chanceux ! Des formidables mères aussi compréhensives qu'elle, il n'y en a pas des masses. Maintenant, Akiteru était un adulte âgé de vingt deux ans. Il avait terminé ses études, passé le permis de conduire, trouvé un bon travail, loué un appartement. Bref, sa vie active commençait vraiment bien. Mais voilà... un doute planait :

 **Peut-être devait-il revoir Kei ?**

* * *

 _Ah làlà... Akiteru. Ce personnage m'a toujours vraiment fasciné. Sans le savoir vraiment, je me suis directement attachée à lui. Il est cool, vous êtes d'accord ? :3 mais bref,_

 _j'espère que vous aimez, laissez un petit review ! Ils me motivent à continuer ma petite série !_

 _Kisoooous 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire un petit peu sur mon chéri qu'est Akiteru. Comme d'habitude, il s'agit d'un pur coup de tête. Pardonnez les fautes, même en faisant plusieurs relectures, certaines passent quand même :/ En espérant que ce petit One-Shot (qui est la suite des deux premiers) vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Dans son minuscule salon, Akiteru, qui était allongé sur le canapé, venait de finir sa longue nuit. Il se réveilla assez difficilement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement mais sûrement. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal. Sur le moment, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Une odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines. En premier lieu, l'adulte pensa que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, vu la faible luminosité. Puis, l'ancien lycéen tendit son bras pour attraper son portable situé sur la table basse. Il le prit et regarda l'heure en allumant l'appareil. D'abord, il râla en se prenant la forte lumière émise par son téléphone. Ensuite, ce dernier afficha midi et demi. Dépité d'avoir gâché sa matinée à dormir comme une marmotte, le jeune jura et se promit de ne plus jamais "gouter" le saké comme hier soir. A contre-cœur, il se sépara de son matelas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il alla en direction de sa salle de bain et constata qu'il était aussi blanc et raide qu'un vampire. Akiteru ouvrit l'eau du robinet et se rafraichit l'esprit en se débarbouillant. Néanmoins, il préféra aller prendre une rapide douche. Il aimait bien y rester, ça lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement. Même si le jeunot était dorénavant seul, il ferma la porte. Sans doute un vieux réflexe à cause de ses anciens colocataires envahissants lorsque le châtain doré était étudiant. Celui-ci profita de l'eau qui ondulait sur son corps ferme. Il pensa soudainement à sa famille. C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps il ne les avait pas vu ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Ah oui ! Il venait d'avoir tout juste vingt ans ! Il se souvint même qu'il cherchait du regard Kei en arrivant à la maison familiale. Malheureusement, son petit frère semblait encore l'éviter car il se cachait discrètement dans sa chambre. Un pincement avait alors surgit dans le cœur du presque blond. A ce moment là, ces blessures venaient de guérir. Elles ne pourraient jamais complètement se rétablir, car on ne peut pas effacer le passé. Akiteru avait bien appris de ses erreurs. Il avançait maintenant vers l'avant. Malgré tout, son petit frère restait le plus important. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui reparler normalement. Mais l'employé avait fini par croire que Kei le détestait et le méprisait toujours.

Akiteru soupira. Son frangin avait grandi. Il devait avoir 15ans, non ? Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla à la va-vite. Sur un simple coup de tête, l'homme prit deux ou trois affaires, avala un doliprane*, sortit de son appartement en fermant tout et partit vers la ville de son enfance. Juste avant, il téléphona à sa mère pour lui annoncer qu'il allait passer à la maison.

Une heure plus tard, Madame. Tsukishima attendait avec impatience son fils et un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de son plus-grand** se garer près de chez elle. Peu après, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Akiteru remarqua rapidement à quel point il ressemblait à sa maman : leurs manies étaient presque identiques ; leurs voix s'harmonisaient parfaitement ; ses cheveux d'un beau châtain et ses yeux dorés étaient la copie conforme de sa génitrice.

Vers la fin de la journée, il l'aida à ranger ses courses. L'adulte tomba nez à nez face à une vieille photo. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle avait été prise lors du mariage de ses parents, il y a longtemps. Kei n'était qu'un bébé et c'est son grand-frère qui le prenait dans ses bras.

\- Ca ne me rajeunit pas, fit la maman.

Madame. Tsukishima apparu derrière Akiteru. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'en effet, sa mère avait pris beaucoup de rides en un laps de temps. Son regard ambré semblait moins vif, mais il détenait toujours cette tendresse maternelle.

\- Kei est à Karasuno maintenant ! Et dire que dans deux ans, il s'en ira comme toi... souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur du jeune travailleur rata un battement.

\- Il est allé à Karasuno ?!

\- Eh oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je pensais que tu serrais le premier au courant. Il est titulaire dans son club de volley-ball. Le même où tu as été avant.

Akiteru n'en revenait pas. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Même face à la déchéance soudaine de son grand frère qu'il considérait comme son modèle, Kei avait continué. Il était même titulaire ! En première année ! Sa maman posa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais le son d'une porte s'ouvrant l'interrompu. Elle dit alors simplement :

\- C'est ton petit frère, essaie de parler avec lui.

Il se dirigea instantanément vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte du salon. Akiteru ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps même selon lui. Kei ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ce dernier retirait ses chaussures. L'ainé discerna tout de suite que quelque chose avait changer.

\- Ouaaah, ce que tu as grandi, Kei !

Le cadet tourna la tête et fut surpris de le revoir. Le jeune adulte resta le plus naturel possible.

\- Y'a pas photo, tu me dépasses largement.

Le blondinet lunetteux laissa un moment en suspend avant de lui répondre.

\- Nii-san...

Kei était toujours le même. Il avait peut-être grandi, mais sa bouille d'enfant lui collait encore au visage.

\- Ca fait un bail.

Et les deux garçons avaient parlé. La plupart du temps cela concernait le volley-ball, Karasuno. Dès moments, quand ils ne savaient plus quoi se raconter, ils laissaient le silence de la nuit murmurer à leurs places.

Puis, enfin, Kei avait sourit. Il avait sourit dans l'ombre, mais il avait sourit.

Soudain, Akiteru sentit un lourd poids disparaitre de ses épaules.

 _ **oxoxoxoxo**_

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça lui passerait.

Maman Tsukishima mentionnait une conversation qui commençait à dater. Il faisait tard, presque vingt-trois heures. Kei était parti se coucher.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas... répondit-il.

\- L'équipe Karasuno était en plein déclin, nota-t-elle. Tu sais pourquoi, Aki' ? A ton époque, le lycée faisait parti des meilleurs.

Oh oui qu'il le savait.

\- Non, je ne sais pas vraiment, bafoua l'ainé.

\- Menteur. Ca n'a pas un rapport avec le garçon que tu admirais ? Enfin, "aimais" semble être le verbe le plus juste.

Grillé. Le presque-blond dévia le regard, en se rappelant de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun mal avec les filles, c'est juste _lui_ qui changeait la donne.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et tes amis du lycée, tu les revois toujours ?

\- Non, dit-il sèchement.

Akiteru préférait couper tout contact. Il ne voulait pas ré affronter son passé.

\- Tu vois toujours le côté négatif des choses, répliqua sa mère. Tu as bien passer de bon moment avec _eux_ !

Akiteru s'en souvient très bien, de _eux_.

* * *

 *** je suppose que ça existe le doliprane au Japon x3**

 **** ça doit se dire, non ? x)**

 **Oui donc ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris, il y aura une suite. ^^ Et donc oui, il y aura des OC. Je vous prévient à l'avance, ils ne sont que 3 et vraiment pas très présents (sauf un, peut-être ?) et je me baserais sur une autre thématique ! =D J'espère ne pas avoir dit trop de conneries x3**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. J'vous aime. 3 Pensez à reviewer, même une phrase ça fait plaisir ! =D**


End file.
